


Castle of Your Dreams

by Ali4242



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I just want to write something sad and then make it happy in the end, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Monsters, Possible smut, Protective lovers, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, Swearing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, There's a lot of characters - Freeform, but I want them to make little background appearances, dream is a knight, dream team chaos, george is a prince, if you want me to have any other characters in the background for fun comment them, sadness but it doesn't stay sad, stuff like that too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4242/pseuds/Ali4242
Summary: Dream is always bored.As a knight and guard at the Davidson castle and kingdom.He ends up with a concussion and has to sit four whole days with nothing to do, bored out of his mind, all he can think about is the man he likes.The man who will never love him back.He's just a pawn on George's board where he's not even a player, it really is hopeless and pathetic.It all just leads Dream back to being alone and bored.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Beautiful Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy, I hope you like this, the next chapters probably won't be so long. Sorry if you don't like longer chapters, I had some late night inspiration and got a little carried away! I hope you enjoy!

Quiet.

Always so quiet.

Not that quiet is bad.

Just boring.

...

It was quite the peaceful afternoon, ordinarily Dream found the birds' songs calming. The sunlight on a day like this usually made him smile too, mother nature amidst all her chaos can really be beautiful. Listening to the birds chatter back and forth with their enchanting tunes was something he enjoyed about his current predicament. His "predicament" being his job; but today, today it was getting on his nerve. It was just too loud and bright and Dream was getting overwhelmed. 

He adjusted the mask on his face, trying to block out the sun more.

He really should take a day off. The King and Queen were kind and understanding people, plus they're used to having a guard or two out. Sickness and injury are bound to happen every so often, it's not his intention to have to take off of work. Dream rather liked working, not for the money anyway. He'd feel bad if he spent it all on himself anyway. He would rather spend it on his sister, not that he would ever get the chance to, but Dream feels better knowing the intention was there.

They'd had a small break in yesterday, just a couple thugs wanting to steal from the King and Queen. They didn't get very far. The first one was caught almost immediately after tripping down the stair case and knocking himself out cold. The second and third one put up more of a fight, Dream and another guard, AntFrost, had gotten their first. While AntFrost ran after one thug Dream ran after the other. AntFrost was able to detain the thug quickly and efficiently. Meanwhile Dream got his face smashed into the ground before being able to flip around and do the same to the thug. 

It was a miracle any of the thugs had even managed to get in. They didn't bring weapons with or even disguises, they didn't try to be discrete just ran through the Castle like children. 

"Are you alright?" 

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay Dream," AntFrost stated with a notable amount of displeasure in his voice.

Not wanting to upset his friend further Dream responded quickly, "I 'm fine,I just got lost in a day dream pretending I had something more interesting to do" Dream giggled at his own joke, but AntFrost didn't seem like he found his joke very funny. Lowering his gaze a little dream mumbled, "I didn't mean to worry you Ant." 

"Well you are worrying me, you can take a day off, you know that right? Are you sure you're not hurt from yesterday? You're not acting normal; you're more sluggish than you usual, you keep zoning out, and I can tell you're tired. You don't look good either Dream, you look terrible. You're trying to hide it so you an keep working." AntFrost could read Dream like he was a English Major reading a picture book. No hesitation and Ant was exactly right.

"Damn," Dream released the tension in his body and relaxed. Just two friends having a conversation there's no need to keep his guard up. "Can't hide anything from you, and I was worried Bad was gonna call me out first." 

"Nope," Looking like he got a confidence boost from getting Dream to cave so easily, Ant turned to him, "Now tell me, what's wrong."

"Fine, fine. It's probably a concussion. Everything feels too loud and bright, I have a headache and it hurts to open my eyes all the way. Not to mention I'm exhausted." Dream confessed unwillingly. Knowing that Ant was going to insist that he stop working and go rest.

"Don't worry about your shift today then, and maybe for the next couple days too. Bad and I can cover your shifts for a couple days while you go and rest." (Dream knew he would say that), "Go down to the doctor too, have them check you out."

"Come on Ant!" Dream whined, "I don't wanna sit and do nothing, I would rather work."

"It's not doing nothing," A chipper voice said from beside them, "It's called resting, silly."

"Hey Bad," Dream said defeated, "You heard everything didn't you?"  
  


"Yes I sure did, Dream, and your shift is over for this morning anyway. Now that Skeppy and I are taking over for the both of you; Ant I think you should be sure that Dream makes it down to the Medical Center." Bad said with far to much excitement in his voice.

Antfrost gave Bad a thumbs up, "For sure! Knowing Dream if we don't force him to go, he never will."

Dream looked around, "Where is Skeppy anyway?"

Bad pouted, "That little muffin likes to take his time in the morning, I'm sure he's making his way down here now. He's never been a morning person."

"I'm here, I'm here," Skeppy yawned, "It's too early..." 

"Alright Dream let's get going and let Bad and Skeppy get to work," Ant said as he pushed Dream out of the way of Bad and Skeppy.

"I'm going," Dream sighed, visibly annoyed at his friends' persistence in making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Bye Bye!" Bad said as they left hear the pair chatter as they made their way inside. 

...

"Sometimes I can't believe you Dream," AntFrost said looking like Dream had just shot his pet puppy.

"What?" Dream said mildly offended.

"A concussion and you still insist on working, and you slept on it, you're crazy, you know that"

"Crazy fun," Dream teased.

"Crazy stupid more like." Ant glared at him, "You get mad when we worry about you all the time and then you pull these kinds of things." 

Realizing that it was pretty stupid of him, he had plenty of extra money should he need it, and there were no major threats that would warrant him not being able to take a couple days rest. Just a stupid notion to take care of others before himself. He wouldn't be much help to anyone if his brain was broken from a concussion. Sighing he said, "Yeah, you guys are right, I'm being stupid. I promise I'll rest until I feel better."

"Thank you, Dream. You're stubborn as all hell, but we love you for it."

"Ugg, I really don't like missing work." Dream whined once again.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So terrible not having to work, getting to relax for four days. Just the worst thing to ever happen to you Dream." Ant smirked back at him.

"Ha ha you're just hilarious Ant. You know why I prefer working."

"Yes, I do and it can wait four days Dream, and I know you're not tight on money, but if this sets you back too much, Skeppy, Bad and I are always willing to help."

"Thank you, but money shouldn't be an issue unless I was out for like a whole month. Which is over exaggerating by a lot."

"Alright, good. You'll be okay here by yourself right? I've got a couple things to take care of tonight and I'd like to go back home for a bit" 

"Yeah dude, go ahead. I'll be bored out of my mind, but I'm totally fine on my own." Dream sensed that Ant wanted to leave and understood completely, "Get on home for the night and say 'hi' to Velvet for me."

"Sure, see you tomorrow Dream," Ant stood up and gave his friend a hug before leaving, "Enjoy your boredom." 

"I won't!" Dream called after him. Now sitting alone in the Doctor's office, the Doctor had run down to find the head guard to let them know that Dream wouldn't be able to work for about four days and potentially longer. Four days, it doesn't seem that long, but with nothing really to do that entire time Dream knew he would be bored. Dream heard the door open again.

"Alright Dream I went and talked to the head guard. They said to wish you well and to tell you to take as long as you need to rest, all be it for days or longer." The doctor walked in she gave Dream the run down of what the head guard had said was the general plan to make up for his absence. Also just for something to start a conversation with, Dream was on the only person in the doctor's office, and he was taken care of for the most part. There isn't much you can do when your medicine is rest.

"Thanks Eret, will you be keeping me some company through my four day torture." 

Laughing a little he said, "It's not like I have much of a choice Dream, you are my only patient for the time being. You really have to be more careful with yourself though."

"You don't have to keep telling me," Getting visibly annoyed he continued, "That's what I've been told over and over today."

"Because it's important to take care of yourself," They said not reacting to the fact that dream snapped at them a little, "What about working could be so important that you would sit through a concussion for?"  
  


Dream look away and didn't make eye contact. Not wanted his reasons to be exposed to anyone else that didn't already know, and because he felt a little ashamed for being so stupid. 

"Honestly I don't know," Dream lied, he did know, "I just don't like sitting in one place for too long."

Eret was a friend of Dreams, they weren't strangers or acquaintances. Eret didn't know Dream as well as some of his other friends, but for as much as Dream tried to cover up his emotions and keep them to himself; all his friends were always able to see right through him. 

"You're not supposed to lie to your doctor Dream," Smirking a little she smiled at Dream, "I think you do know, but don't want to tell me... What could it be Dream? I remember just hearing you say to AntFrost that you were save for money." Dream looked away, "Tell me Dream, tell me you're secrets!"  
  


"Aw, come on don't mess with me Eret," Dream looked away again not wanting Eret to keep pressing him on this, "I just like working over doing nothing I said that already."

"I know you better than you think Dream," It seemed everyone does apparently, "I think there's someone you like seeing, someone you would only see while you're working." Dream's entire face went completely red. Immediately realizing he gave himself away he tried to hide his face. "It seems I've figured you out Dream."

"No you haven't," Dream said still trying to avoid eye contact and hide his face.

"You try so hard to hide your emotions and what you're thinking, but you really suck at it. I even mention that you might like someone and you go as red as a tomato. You gave yourself away so easily."  
  


"Damn you Eret, you're such a traitor." 

"Traitor? What did I do?"

"Hurt my feelings."

"Sure, whatever Dream," Eret's face lit up and like a teen girl started question Dream on his crush trying to figure out who it was.

"Eret I'm not going to tell you who it is."

"So you admit you like someone?"

"Ugggg, whatever sure, yes, I don't know, maybe?"

"Now who would be someone that you would only get to see while on guard duty that you would be romantically interested in?"

"No one."

"Well who do you like?"

"Eret I told you I'm not going to tell you."

"No, no I mean like sexuality, men? women? non-binary?"

"Oh, umm, I'm not sure I guess," Dream hadn't really though about what his sexuality might be before, he also didn't want to give any more clues as to who it was. Eret could sense that Dream really didn't want to talk about this anymore and allowed the conversation to move onward.

"What do you mean?" Eret asked.

"I just never thought about it really I guess." They continued on and talked about other things.

He already knew that he never had a chance with the person he liked. He was nothing more than a simple knight who worked in a castle. There was no was the person he like would even think of him as anything more than a tool for their own protection. That was his job after all he may work in the regular shifts, but his real job was to protect the royal family. The King, The Queen, and their son, Prince George. He was nothing more than a pawn on a board he couldn't even play on. 

Soon Eret had to leave and go home for the night. Most of the workers in the Castle didn't live there and only a few lived in the barracks in the basement, Dream was one of these people. He didn't have anywhere else to go, and no other family to turn too. 

He had his friends, but other than that Dream didn't have much.

It was always so quiet when Dream was by himself. He felt like he could almost hear his own heartbeat. He was already getting bored. He was also making himself sad with his thoughts and mind running, thinking of how pathetic he was.

Dream the lonely guard.

Dream who liked someone that he would try and sit through a concussion to see, full well knowing, that they wouldn't talk, they wouldn't even probably make eye contact. He just had to go and like someone he would never have a chance with, not to mention they were male. Eret, and all his other friends may be supportive, but that means nothing for the rest of the world. Damn it hurt, unrequited feelings for someone he couldn't ever be with.

"Hey you!" Snapping out of his daze Dream turned to the voice.

Damn. Of that the fucking people.

Dream stood up quickly, took a deep breath, and bowed, "Yes, Prince George? Can I help you with something?"

"Did I startle you? Sorry I didn't mean to," The price look genuinely upset, "I was just looking for the doctor and I called to you a couple times but you were totally zoned out."

How embarrassing, Dream blushed and quickly regained his composure. "Sorry that was my fault, I should have been paying more attention."

"Don't apologize, you're in a medical center after all, in a hospital bed, you can't be blamed for not being the most attentive." George looked around again, "Where is the Doctor anyways."  
  


"You just missed him he went home for the night, sorry," Dream frowned.

"Oh that's alright I didn't need her for anything, just wanted someone to talk to, Eret is very comforting when you need it. Why are you here anyways?"

Dream lost focus a little and felt a little light headed, "Just a concussion, one of those thugs that got in the other day smashed my face into the ground."

"That's not the most elegant way of putting it," George flinched back a little at how blunt Dream was in his explanation of the events that had occurred. Dream really was started to not feel good, was this a part of a concussion? He was pretty sure you were supposed to feel like you were going to pass out. George continued on, "Mind if I talk with you instead?"

"Not at all Prince George," Dream though he might have seen Prince George flinch at him calling him "Prince" but then again that was stupid of him to think so he ignored it. He heard George start to talk about a meeting he'd had today. Dream really wanted to try his best and listen to George, to not be rude but he was losing focus. George had sat down on a bed across from him. Dream stood up to try and help him focus and listen to George. He felt dizzy, light headed...

He thought he heard someone call to him. Best not to worry about it, his friends had been begging him to rest all day anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Also wanted to clarify that Dream isn't dead, I'm not sure if it even really comes off that way in the end there, in the writing I was trying to make it clear that he just passed out. Dream just slipped in consciousness. Have a lovely day and hopefully I'll post another update by Wednesday!


	2. Chasing Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got some more late night inspiration! I hope you like it!

Dream wheezed as he shoved his sister aside.

She was trying to take the last slice of cake that he'd already called dibs on.

"No way!" Dream yelled barely able to get through the short sentence without laughing, "You've already had three pieces. I've only had one!"

"C'mon Dream, I'm hungry!" Drista whined, pouting at her older brother.

"Eat something else then, there's plenty of other food in the pantry." Dream said and started shoving the cake into his mouth.

"Yeah, but it's all healthy food." 

"You say that like its a bad thing," Dream said finishing his piece of cake far to quickly.

"It is!" Drista began to smile not being able to keep a serious face.

"Aw, poor Drista, she has to eat healthy food," Dream teased, "What a sad life you live."

"Dreeeeeaam make more cake for me!"

"Only after you eat some vegetables, your gonna get sick if all you eat are sweets." Dream started cleaning up their dishes and brought them to the kitchen.

They lived in a smaller house, it would be nice to live somewhere a little less crowded, but it was cosy home. A little small, but just perfect in every way, it was only the two of them anyway. It was only a one bedroom house, but Dream made the living room into his bedroom and gave Drista the real bedroom. It worked fine the only difference between his room and hers was the fact that there was a door. The only real downside was that he couldn't keep it a total mess otherwise Drista would yell at him.

That really wasn't the worst thing. It was a little strange though, having a bed instead of a couch and a clothes rack instead of a TV. It was perfect though. Small and quaint. In a way it was a two bedroom home, with a pretty good sized bathroom and shower and a small kitchen where the counter top stuck out and had chairs along its side. There wasn't room for a table, but it worked perfectly. 

Dream thought of how just a couple days ago he had sat a little too close to the door at their makeshift table, when Drista came home swinging the door open so quickly that she'd hit him with the door. Instead of helping Dream when he started bleeding she laughed so hard she fell to the ground and started crying.

Although at the time he was upset, it was pretty funny. He thinks fondly of it now. 

...

George thinks he should slap the guard awake. He meets the man for two seconds and faints. He thinks he must but some sight to see if he can make a man pass out by just looking at him. 

"Dehydration."

"Hmm?" George mutters turning his attention to the doctor. 

"Dehydration," Eret says again, "He's got a concussion, yes, but he passed out from dehydration." 

George thinks to himself that this man must be stupid or something. How do you go long enough to not notice that you're dehydrated? The guards have access to as much water as they need all day, it shouldn't have been an issue. 

"He was probably a little out of it, when I was talking to him earlier he was really overwhelmed and already had a headache. It's pretty extreme for him to not notice he was dehydrated, but I'm sure he was just trying to get through the day working when he should have been resting."

"What do you mean by that?" George asked a bit confused at the last part Eret had mentioned. 

"He got the concussion yesterday, but decided not to tell anyone he wasn't feeling good and tried to go to work." Eret explained.

"Oh. Well why would he do that?" George couldn't understand how someone could even try and work through a literal brain injury.

"He's smart don't get me wrong, but he's also an idiot. Just prefers working over resting, I suppose." Eret sighed, "That's my best explanation anyways."

"Don't you think he should have woken up by now?" The guard had been asleep for a three hours now and should have woken up already.

"No, probably not. He always does this, works himself too hard. He'll probably sleep through the night if we let him. He was already exhausted and broken down a little before he passed out." 

"Are you really going to have him keep sleeping with that mask on?" 

I was a bit strange that the guard even had a mask on. There were a few guards that chose to wear them in the past, but it wasn't common anymore. The guard wouldn't have been hired anyway if there was a reason for him to hide his face. It would be a personal choice, George wondered if the man was insecure about his looks, or maybe had a scar or something he wanted to hide about his face. 

"No, he'll yell at me if he wakes up with his mask off." Eret explained.

"Why is he trying to hide his face anyways?" 

"Not sure, I've seen his face once before for medical reasons, but other than that I've never seen him with it off. There's no physical reasons I can see as to why he would wear it."

"Strange."

No physical reasons? George guesses that means there isn't something physical about the guards face that he would want to hide it. He'd seen the guard around before, finding the mask a little weird. He didn't question it at the time, he found it even more weird seeing that the guard would prefer to sleep with it on so people wouldn't see his face.

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Aren't you supposed to wake him up anyway?" George changed the subject unintentionally, thinking of something he thought he'd read about concussions.

Eret was a little confused and missing context, "What do you mean?"

"Like for a concussion? Aren't you supposed to wake people up when they get one or something?" 

"Ah, I see. No, I wouldn't wake him up. Had he come in yesterday like he should have, last night I would have woken him up periodically, but he slept on it like an idiot," she got up, "Anyway I should be heading back home again, he should be fine. I'll come and check on him right away in the morning." Packing up his things and opening the door, he gestured for George to leave before him.

"Nah, I'm going to stay, I wanna see if he'll wake up."

Think the notion was a bit strange Eret shrugged it off, "Alright, if anything comes up again, don't hesitate to call me."

"Thank you Eret, and I'll be sure to do that, have a good night."

"Goodnight Prince George. Good night to you too." Eret left gently closing the door behind him.

Now George was alone with this stupid man, still asleep of course. He wasn't sure why he even insisted on staying. Boredom maybe? As boring as waiting for someone to wake up was it was far more interesting as anything else he'd done all day. He still couldn't wrap his head around this guard, how could someone be so careless with their own health. On the regular too, Eret had made several comments to him about how the guard had ended up in his office just from a general lack of self care.

The guard twitched a little in his sleep, maybe even smiled a little. A small thought in the back of George's head wonders what the man is dreaming of.

Sighing George picks up the book he'd had with him earlier when he had walked in. He sat back down and started reading. He had a ton of work to do but he wasn't in the mood. His parents were beyond kind, if he said he was taking a mental health day they were sure to understand. It wasn't even really lying either, George had barely had two seconds to himself the past couple of weeks, nothing but work work work. 

He really could use some time to relax, the work could wait. It's nothing he was worried about anyways, easy work, just a lot of it.

He opened up his book and began reading. He liked this book it was a fantasy novel. He'd read it before, but he really enjoyed it. To him it was a comfort, something to hold onto when he got stressed out.

The book had quite the wide cast of characters, and some of the finer details of the book could get a little weird. Like a character who's mother was apparently a fish? It was all a little strange, but other than that it was so intriguing. There was a war over these music discs, which were apparently worth more than jewels in their universe. Right now George was at a point in the story in which their was an election. 

George read about two pages before he was interrupted by the guard stirring. George dismissed it, thinking the guard was just dreaming again. He was mildly surprised when the man sat up.

...

Dream sat up wondering for a couple seconds where Drista had gone. Soon realizing he had been dreaming and she wasn't really there. Oh, right.

He was thirsty.

"Water," he mumbled to himself.

"Water?" A soft voice said beside him.

Dream jumped a little and flipped his head to the side.

"I didn't mean to startle you, do you need water?" George dog eared the page he was on and shut his book. "I'll get you some."

It took Dream a couple seconds to wake up all the way and process what was happening, it took him a little too long to realize it was the prince speaking to him and not Eret. "What? No, I'm alright I'll get it myself."

George had already grabbed the water cup that was sitting on the table beside the bed Dream was in and was taking it over to the faucet. "Too late, I'm already getting you water."

"What are you even doing here?" Dream was really confused as to why the prince was still here. He doesn't even remember falling asleep.

"Honestly, I was bored." George sighed and handed Dream the cup, "I came down here to talk with Eret, but he'd already left and you were here so I was going to just sit and talk with you instead, but you fainted."

Dream put the pieces together and figured out what had happened. "Oh. Sorry."   
  


Pushing his mask aside in a way that the prince wouldn't be able to see his face Dream drank the water he was given.

"It was more interesting than anything else I've seen all day," George was trying to make the guard feel better, but seeing the guard looking upset George realized he wasn't helping.

"I didn't think concussions made you faint."

"They don't. You were dehydrated."  
  


Dream thinks about it for a second and realized he hadn't drank anything since before his got his concussion. He'd also sat out all morning in the hot sun without drinking anything, "Oh, I guess I forgot to drink water." Dream finished off the cup of water and set it aside.

"It amazes me that you would even forget to do that, how do you not notice that you're thirsty?" George turned to Dream expecting an answer.

"I just didn't," Dream looked away feeling a bit ashamed.

"Well don't do it again, neither my parents or I would be pleased if a guard died or got majorly injured because they forgot to take care of themselves."

"If you say so Prince George." Dream felt like an idiot. He really was being one. He really never knew his limits, always pushes himself to the point of breaking. He really has no idea how to take care of himself. He just refuses too he knew he should rest after he had his head make friends with the floor, but he didn't want to. Really? He was so desperate to work that he would do it with a concussion. Dumbass. 

"Anyway Eret said he'd be back to check on you in the morning, he though you'd sleep through the whole night."  
  


He probably would have, Eret knows dream well, he's been in their office many times after working himself too hard. He always did this and no matter how many times he did he always ended up back here.

"Why are you still here then? If he thought I was just going to sleep until morning why'd you stay?"

"I wanted to see if you would wake up, and look I was right."

"I'm not going to lie to you Prince George, that's a little strange."

"All be it strange, but really I had nothing better to do. Plus you probably shouldn't be left alone seeing as you can't seem to take care of yourself and Eret had to go home.

"Well I think you should go now," Dream didn't really want to keep spending time along with the prince. For personal reasons.

"Well I think," George said a bit cocky, "That we should finish the conversation we started earlier."

"Why?"

"I already told you, I'm bored and have nothing better to do."

"Fair enough, and it's not like I have much of a choice as you seem insistent on staying." 

"What's you're name anyway? I realize I never asked." George said to start the conversation back up again.

"You don't know?" Dream questioned him, "I've worked here for nearly three years, and one of those years I've been on your private guard force."

George looked away, "Well it's not like we've every really talked before, I recognize you, the mask makes you more memorable," Dream flinched a little at the mention of the mask. "I've seen you around a lot plenty, since you are on my guard. I guess I just realized I've never known you're name."

"Good point. Anyway I don't go by my real name anyways."

"Why not?" George look a little perplexed by this.

"Personal reasons," Dream did not want to get into this conversation right now and especially not with the prince.

"I would like to know you're real name, but after hearing about you from Eret I can already tell that you're incredibly stubborn. I have a feeling you won't tell me or at least not yet." Dream breathed a sigh of relief, glad the prince wasn't going to pressure him about this.

"Dream."

"What?"

"Dream, I go by Dream, or at least that's what all my friends and the other guards call me."

"Dream? That's a little strange." George tilted his head a little and looked at Dream.

"Well basically it's become my name, so personally I find that rude." Dream immediately wishes he could take his words back. Calling the prince rude? Really? You can't just say things like that to a crown prince. Dream flinches a little as he looks back at the prince ready to be reprimanded for saying such a thing to him. Instead George laughs. Thank the gods, good thing the prince has a sense of humor.

"Alright Dream," George says getting used to the name, "What would you like to talk about?"

"Well Prince George," Mocking the Prince a little by using his name back at him, "You are the _Prince_ here. What would you like to talk about?"  
  


"Well first of all you don't need to be so formal when addressing me, drop the Prince business, please just call me George." Deciding to mock Dream back a little he adds, "That's what all of my friends call me."

"Well I wouldn't particularly call us friends," Dream winces at his own words, hoping the Prince wouldn't notice. It hurts him a little to admit that he really doesn't know the prince that well. "Just today you learned my name, and just because we know each other's faces and names doesn't mean that we _know each other._

_"_ Well you are assigned to my guard, Dream, so I've decided now that since we already almost see each other everyday; that we are friends now." George smirks, to which Dream blushes and hopes that the room is too dim for George to notice. "Don't make me make it a royal decree."

"A royal decree of friendship," The notion is silly but makes Dream smile a little.

"Don't test me Dream, no more 'Prince George' for you, from now on I decree that you call me George."

"Well Prince George, I don't think I will do that."

"Why not?" George whines.

"Because I am nothing but a Guard and you are a Prince. I am nothing more that a piece on your playing board, when it comes down to it your life is worth 100 of mine."

"I don't like that you say that."

Dream looks at him waiting for an explanation.

Looking visibly upset George explains, "Well you're still a person. Just because I'm a prince and you're a guard doesn't mean that my life is worth more."

"I think you're wrong." Dream knows he's right. The only family he had is gone. He has his friends, but none of them even know his real name. He has nothing, and is worth nothing. He can't understand why the prince is even here right now. The prince must have something better to do, yet here he is, talking with Dream.

"And I think you're wrong, you don't seem to think highly of you're own life do you?" 

"Maybe, Maybe not." It's not like Dream wants to die, but really doesn't have much here.

"I'm going to change that, we're friends now; and as your friend I'm going to get you to take care of yourself more. To care a little bit more about your own worth."

Dream scoffs a little, "I appreciate your kindness Prince George, but really I think you're being stupid."

"Well then too bad, because I've already made up my mind."

"Fine, fine, you win."

The prince had such a lovely face, he was truly beautiful, he had a more feminine demeanor, the most stunning eyes and delicate eyelashes.

"What are you doing?" George asked backing away in his seat a little away from Dream.

Dream was snapped back into reality and realized he'd been staring at the prince.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, "I'm just a little out of it yet, you know, concussion and all." He could tell he was blushing again and once again prayed that George couldn't tell.

"Don't worry, it makes sense that you'd be a little out of it, I should have figured."

"Anyway it's getting late Prince George don't you think you should be headed to bed."

"Ah! You're right it is late, maybe if someone remembered to drink water I could be in bed already." George glared at Dream.

"Well maybe someone didn't have to be a creep and decide to watch me sleep." Dream glared back.

"I am not a creep!"

"I'm unconvinced Prince George."

"Fine that's another thing I'll have to prove to you." George stood up and grabbed his book, "Well then, see you tomorrow, and don't sleep in all day or I'll be bored."

"What?"

"I'm coming back tomorrow to visit you, four days right, four days for us to become friends and for you to drop the formalities."

"What??" Dream said again a little shocked.

"Goodnight Dream! See you anon!" George left quickly not responding back to Dream with an answer.

After hearing the door click shut Dream released the tension he didn't know he was holding. 

He could barely process what was happening. The prince of all people was not determined to be his friend and was going to spend the next four days with him while he recovered. Dream didn't worry about the fact that he was blushing anymore. There was no one to hide it from. He allowed himself to think of just how perfect George was. He was far to kind and sweet. So determine to help Dream when there was no need for him too.

It also hurt Dream knowing that this feeling could and would never be returned. The prince would never think of him romantically. It just wasn't going to happen. Dream was a worthless guard and he was a prince. Prince George was going to fall in love with some lovely princess from another kingdom and they would end up having a lovely family together. Dream would be out of the picture completely one day, he would get switched in shifts or position and never see George again.

Not to mention he wasn't really worth it, or a least Dream didn't think so. He didn't want to admit it but the prince was right; he really didn't think highly of himself. He had reason, but put it out of his mind, he didn't want to think of it right now. 

Prince George was probably also straight anyways. There was an unbelievably low chance that the prince even like men.

Dream was just making himself sad. Thinking about his unrequited love. It was really depressing.

He laid down and flipped to his side, trying to put the thoughts out of his mind and get some sleep. He was beyond tired at this point. He would have gone straight back to bed after waking up, but that would have been incredibly rude to the prince. No, he couldn't have done that.

Finally being alone he took his mask of and set it close to him, facing his back to the door. Should someone come in quickly he could cover his face. 

...

Walking along the hall to his bedroom, George thought of Dream. He really didn't like how little Dream thought of himself. George wondered why that would be, something probably happened in his past. It made him feel upset.

He wasn't going to go to bed right away. He was going to have to get his work done and get more done early for tomorrow if he wanted to spend the day with Dream. It was going to add more work to his already busy schedule. He thought it was going to be worth it though. He didn't really have any friends and he already liked being around Dream. It was going to be nice to relax a bit and hang around someone new. He'd seen Dream around many times before. He trusted him. 

George didn't really have any friends. Sure there were a couple Guards he talked to, his relatives, and some other princes and princesses he knows; but they aren't really his friends. More acquaintances. As kind as his parents were, they were incredibly overprotective of their only son. The sentiment was nice, but left George a bit lonely and without company.

He was allowed to go anywhere in the castle without a guard, seeing as there were guards everywhere. On the rare occasion he was allowed to leave the castle he was to be accompanied. It was a little hard to make friends when you have three people wielding guns and swords behind you.

People also treated you differently as a prince. He was rarely spoken to unless people wanted something of him. Almost always it was for some personal gain, or girls from the kingdom who had a crush on him.

Right now more than anything he just wanted a friend. Nothing more. Someone who didn't want anything else from him other than his company. Who talked with George because they liked being around him. Most people could accomplish that without trying to incredibly hard. 24 years on this earth and he hasn't managed to find one person like that. He hoped that Dream could be his friend in this way.

Dream seems like a kind person too, always willing to help from what George can remember. He was always willing to pick up slack when it was needed. For small things too, unimportant things to people. He always seemed uplifted when he was able to make someone else's day.

'Personal reasons' 

Personal reasons he doesn't go by his real name? George can't think of a single reason as to why that would be. He figures those personal reasons is also why Dream chooses to hide his face.

He want to know why Dream hides himself in such a way. He doesn't think he'd be able to get Dream to admit that easily though. Especially since they weren't particularly close.

It was nearly one in the morning when George had finished his work and a bit extra preparing for the next day, he decided he could sleep in and set his alarm for 8. That would give him 7 hours of sleep. Perfect. That was usually no need for him to be up earlier than 8 anyways.

He put his pajamas on and got settled into bed. For once he was excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little reference to my own life in there, seeing as I finished writing this at 1 am. Although I don't think I'll be going to bed just yet. I have some streams to catch up on.


End file.
